


Sometimes three isn't a crowd

by Lawless_bard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bonus Challenge 4, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawless_bard/pseuds/Lawless_bard
Summary: Written for Kinkalot 2020 - bonus challenge 2: Dirty Talk“Don’t let him touch himself,” instructed Arthur sternly and Gwaine batted his hand away.“We’re going to fill you up my love, we want to see you with come spilling from your lips and ass before your dick sees any attention,” whispered Gwaine in his ear.“Fuck,” Merlin whispered.“Precisely,” Arthur agreed and pushed his head down.
Relationships: Gwaine/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Sometimes three isn't a crowd

Merlin sipped a little more of his wine to sooth his nerves. He and Arthur had been planning this evening for some time and although he was excited, he was a little apprehensive regarding what exactly his boyfriend had in mind.

“Gwaine will be here soon. You feeling alright?”

He nodded and sipped at the dark heady drink again.

“Come,” Arthur took his glass from him, eyes crinkling as Merlin pouted when he drank from the glass himself. He set it down and pulled a long thin slip of black material from his pocket. “Turn around please.”

“Oh, we’re starting kinky already are we?” Merlin replied as he obliged.

Arthur swatted him on the behind playfully, “Don’t tease, that’ll be my job tonight.”

“Hmm, that’ll be _interesting_ …” he brushed his fingertips across the smooth silk fabric covering his eyes.

“Won’t it just,” replied Arthur, touching his shoulders to turn him back to face him. They kissed softly for a moment and Arthur began gliding his hands down over Merlin’s chest, plucking at the buttons of his shirt along the way. “Now take this off, everything else too.”

Merlin obeyed, fumbling slightly with his trousers until Arthur helped him to step out of them. He felt the movement in front of him as Arthur knelt and pulled down his boxers, guiding him to lift each leg in turn until his was standing blind and naked in the middle of the room.

“Wait here,” commanded Arthur in low voice.

Merlin could feel himself already becoming aroused, his cock twitched in anticipation. He imagined how he must look, standing there blindfolded with his cock half hard already. He heard the sound of Arthur and Gwaine’s voices in the corridor outside, then the door opening and closing again. There were footsteps, a wet kiss, a groan, and then the rustle of clothing being discarded. Merlin let out a small sigh of anticipation, which ended in more of a little moan as he reached for his already aching cock.

“You’re such a greedy slut my darling, look at you, hard already just waiting for us.”

Merlin licked his lips. The tone in Arthur’s voice only meant good things.

“I know you’re dying to be touched.” He brushed his fingertips over Merlin’s plump lips and swept him up into a kiss. Abruptly he pulled back as Merlin began reaching lower. He tweaked a nipple and Merlin let out a small gasp. “But not yet.”

Arthur steered Merlin towards the bed and helped him onto it, he climbed on first, pulling Merlin almost on top of him. “I want you on your hands and knees.”

It was a little difficult with the blindfold on, but Merlin situated himself half over Arthur on the bed. He breathed in Arthur’s heavy musk and his cock twitched again knowing that his lips were mere inches from his lover’s erection.

“That’s it baby, now wrap that pretty mouth around me, I know you want to,” Arthur guided his head down, “Mmpf yes, that’s it. How does he look?”

“He looks fucking delicious,” came Gwaine’s voice from somewhere behind Merlin.

“Come and taste him.”

Merlin moaned around Arthur’s cock as Gwaine parted his cheeks and swirled his tongue languidly around his entrance.

“He’s so fucking thirsty, just listen to him,” Arthur mused.

Gwaine worked a slicked finger into Merlin and he moaned louder.

“What a perfect little slut,” Gwaine crooned, leaning over him.

Arthur yanked Merlin off his cock by his hair, a little drool trailed from his bruised lips. “You want this don’t you, you greedy boy? My thick cock between your lips and his buried deep inside your tight ass.”

Merlin, nodded, and then cried out in both pain and pleasure as Arthur pulled his hair a little more, “Yes!”

“Yes, what baby? Tell us.”

“I want it!”

Gwaine continued to work Merlin open, pushing two fingers inside this time. Merlin went to reach for his own weeping cock.

“Don’t let him touch himself,” instructed Arthur sternly and Gwaine batted his hand away.

“We’re going to fill you up my love, we want to see you with come spilling from your lips and ass before your dick sees any attention,” whispered Gwaine in his ear.

“Fuck,” Merlin whispered.

“Precisely,” Arthur agreed and pushed his head down. Merlin readily parted his lips and took in Arthur’s length once more, sucking passionately as he felt Gwaine shift behind him. He trembled slightly on his hands and knees in anticipation, bracing himself.

“Oh, just look at him,” moaned Arthur. He tilted his head back and met Gwaine’s eyes, who gazed darkly down at him in return. Arthur pulled Merlin’s head up again and smirked as Merlin made a slight noise of complaint. He opened his mouth in protest and attempted to dip his head back to Arthur’s cock. “I want to watch you as you as you’re filled. Stay still.”

Arthur removed the blindfold and Merlin blinked up into the room to meet Arthur’s hooded eyes. His own glistened with a few tears from taking him so deep into his throat. He craned his neck over his shoulder to peer at Gwaine, who was stroking and slicking his hard length.

“Hello gorgeous,” Gwaine greeted in a low voice. He leaned forwards, cock brushing up between Merlin’s cheeks, and kissed him messily at the awkward angle. “Mmm… you taste like him,” his eyes flicked to Arthur who lay back leisurely stroking himself and watching the pair.

“Oh God!” Merlin called out as Gwaine rutted himself along Merlin’s crease and entrance, “Please!” he panted. Gwaine trailed his hands slowly along Merlin’s back and then pushed him lower so that he was forced onto his elbows between Arthur’s legs with his arse up in the air fully exposed. Arthur continued to stroke himself and hooked a finger underneath Merlin’s chin, making him up look up just as Gwaine pushed into him in one slick voluptuous movement. Merlin cried out incoherently.

“Hmm… nice,” praised Arthur as he watched his boyfriend’s face. Merlin’s eyes were screwed shut and his soft plump lips hung open, occasionally forming the shape of stilted profanities and praises as Gwaine pounded into him. Sweat clung to his dark hair which had begun to curl delicately at his temples. Arthur lifted Merlin’s chin a little higher and Merlin batted his deep blue glistening eyes open. “Do you want more baby?”

“Y-yes, ohh!” His moans vibrated around Arthur as he sunk his lips eagerly over the head of Arthur’s now leaking cock once again.

“Such. A. Greedy. Slut,” Gwaine ground out between thrusts, each one harder and deeper than the last. He pulled out suddenly, making Merlin whine and whimper. A finger briefly touched the delicate skin around his entrance, and he felt it tighten in response. “Such a hungry little hole,” Gwaine commented before plunging into him again. This time gripping his hips and pulling them mercilessly in time to his thrusts.

It was too much and not enough, the exquisite feeling of being filled over and over again by Gwaine whilst his mouth was ruthlessly fucked by Arthur. His untouched aching cock swung and dripped against his abdomen. Merlin was glad each man was guiding his hips and his head because it was all he could do not to shake and collapse onto the bed.

The obscene sounds of flesh smacking against flesh and their collective moans filled the air. Gwaine shifted again behind him and on his next thrust Merlin saw stars. He fisted his hands desperately into the sheets as Gwaine relentlessly continued to hit that particular spot, giving no consideration to how he was barely able to breathe, never mind suck his boyfriend’s magnificent cock. Arthur watched Merlin’s eyes flutter closed and cupped his cheek to steady him, with his other hand he pumped his cock into his still open mouth.

Merlin heard a grunt behind him and then felt as Gwaine’s come filled him, pumping it further inside as he rode out his orgasm. Arthur’s eyes flickered darkly between Gwaine’s blissed out expression and Merlin’s completely debauched one, and then he was coming all over his boyfriend’s pretty face and laving tongue. Merlin continued to lick and suck and kiss until Arthur lifted him away and then finally, _finally_ he was being touched. It took only a few strokes of Gwaine’s hand for him to lose himself, warm white liquid seeped from his clenching hole as he came, with more of his own streaking the bed and seeping over Gwaine’s fingers. Arthur’s come still dripped from his lips as he breathed out a long sigh of “Ohhh!” before collapsing ungracefully in a heap.

He felt Gwaine move around beside him and lean to kiss Arthur long and lazily. Merlin lifted his head and watched with a sort of tired interest, but interest all the same. Gwaine tilted his head at him, “Thinking of round two already gorgeous?”

He mumbled blissfully, though incoherently, in reply and flopped his head back down onto Arthur’s stomach. Arthur chuckled, “I think that might be a no.”

Merlin pouted and managed to lift his head once more, “I never said that.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is what it is...  
> *Shrugs*


End file.
